


Our Dance

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: TheSilverMoonTavern's Menu Selections [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness for the other Thieves, Competition, Dangerous, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Games, Kisses, Kissing, Making Out, Marking, Taunting, Teasing, Thrilling, innuendos, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: Even when in front of danger, you two love to play games. Currently, you're both trapped in a frustrating yet lovely game that bears no name. It's almost like a dance, one leads while the other follows only to have it change during the key change. This one dance has been going on for weeks now, and neither dancers refuse to quit. But that's alright, that just make the challenge and the soon-to-be prize so much more rewarding.





	Our Dance

To say you were bold and brash was quite the understatement. You were occasionally quite and thoughtful, yes. But when you had your eyes on something; let's just say that a wise move would be to stay out of your way. Many didn't get that message, but it didn't bother you. It only mattered if you got your prize, in the end. And you would, sooner or later. Whether you get it peacefully or through force, it wouldn't matter. After all, it's always a game. It's always a game with _him_. But that's what makes it fun. 

Your game with him was always a back and forth match. Almost like a dance, when one would take the lead only for the other to regain control, so on and so forth. But this time, you would win, and he would be your prize. You would not let it be the other way around, oh no. This game was yours for the taking, and even he couldn't stop you, no matter how hard he'll try. 

Neither of you hid your competition from the outside world. It was so bluntly obvious even Ryuji knew. All of the Thieves knew, and yet it was never discussed. There was nothing to discuss. It was a matter between only you and your leader. But even though he is your leader, you wouldn't give him full control of you like the others did. It made his turn to fight back all the more fun and thrilling. Something you have not come to expect from Joker, but to also thrive from. 

Even as all of you gracefully danced to doge the attacks of shadows, the game didn't end. The enemy Mot and it's two Anubis friends were putting up a good fight against you all inside the depths of Mementos. But they were no match for your power, let alone numbers, and were beginning to get tired as they relentlessly attacked you all to try and push you guys away. Yet even through the flurry of attacks you skillfully danced over to your leader, who was also dancing along to the rhythm of the shadow's attacks. It was your turn in this frisky game. Bonus points if you played your turn during a battle like so, it just made everything so much more _exciting_. 

Skull and Fox worked together to get close to one Anubis and cut it down with little struggle. The other Anubis was beginning to become cornered by Panther and Queen, while Mot was trying to face down Mona and Noir with Oracle hovering above them. 

Joker tried to get over to one of the two groups for some assistance, but you weren't having it. "Oh, Joker~" You teased into his ear. Surprised, Joker turned around only for you to catch and pin him into the shadows of Mementos. 

"(C/n), what are you doing!?" Joker quietly hissed at you. Akira was looking at you with an eagerness to return to battle. But Joker, on the other hand, was looking at you with intrigue and curiosity. 

"Just playing, is all." You ghosted over his lips. You felt him tremble under your grip. _Excellent_. 

"Now isn't the time!" Joker said, trying to push you off. That's when you went for the kill. 

You swiftly moved out of the way of his shove to pin him right back against the wall. Before he could try again, you leaned down and attached your lips onto his neck. It took a little bit of adjusting because of his disguise blocking off some of his neck, but it was all worth it. He didn't try to shove again, but he was still trying to shrug you off. Perhaps to put you into a trap of his own. Too bad for him, you had him right where you wanted him. 

Quietly calling your Persona to not attract the others, you casted Dormina on your leader, sending the poor Fool to sleep. You swiftly caught him before he collapsed to the ground. All you had to do now was drag him over to a Safe-- 

"Yo! What happened to Joker?" Skull cried as the rest of the Thieves ran over to you. Seems they finished the enemies quicker than you anticipated. _Or you spent too much time teasing your victim,_ a voice nagged inside of your head. 

You scowled in disappointment under your mask. What a waste of a turn in your wonderful game. You told the Thieves a stray magic attack had accidentally hit Joker and knocked him out, so you were trying to drag him into a Safe Room for recovery. Thankfully they bought it, most of them, at least. Queen and Oracle thought that was a little sketchy, but didn't ask any further questions. 

All agreed that with Joker passed out, it was wise to cut this Mementos trip short. Mona jumped up and transformed, then everyone piled into the Morgana-Mobile. You carried your passed out leader in your arms the entire ride back to the top. How close yet so far you were from your end goal. You plotted silently in your head about what you would do when your turn came around again. 

Once back in the real world, Akira had still not woken up. And with his status being your fault, you carried him home with the help of Futaba. You were a little surprised how well Futaba was holding herself together on the subway, you two were getting a lot of weird looks and glances from the subway passengers. But I mean, who wouldn't quirk an eye at someone casually holding an unconscious person on the subway? Once back in Yongen-Jaya, Futaba went her own way to Sojiro's house. 

When you got to Leblanc, you realized Sojiro had already locked up the cafe for the night. With an agitated groan, you set Akira down and dug through his pockets to find his keys. Once you found them, you left him be. You didn't need to find out what else he had on him, that would be too much, even for you. With Leblanc unlocked, you pick your leader up again and dragged him up into his attic. You nearly throw him onto his bed from how tired and worn out your arms are from carrying him. You take a moment to examine his gorgeous face as you regain your breath. Good God, how irresistible he looked. 

You leaned down and sweetly kissed him. Your lips brushed against his like a butterfly's wings, before leaving all too soon. Akira then began to mumble and move around, the spell finally wearing off. It was time to go now. You give him a quick peck on the forehead before rushing out of the attic. Whether he knew it was you, or even registered the kiss, didn't matter. You'd get him all to yourself in due time. 

**...**

"Keep it together, everyone!" Joker cried as the exhausted Thieves stared down the three Skadis. 

They were getting too many lucky shots on you guys. Skull was rendered unconscious with Joker not being too far from joining him. Panther, Queen, and Mona were running out of Persona power to keep everyone awake and active. 

You all were currently in Sae Nijima's palace. Her shadows were strong, and almost as devious as their head mistress. Crow, who you sadly had to bring along, kept repeatedly trying to show his worth by elegantly avoiding attacks or trying to help out one of the other Thieves. But no matter his actions, to you, he didn't feel quite right. You didn't give him all of your trust. Thus one of the reasons why he was not invited to your previous trip into Mementos. There was just something not right about him, but you couldn't place your finger on it. But now wasn't the time for pondering about your somewhat sketchy "teammate". 

A Skadi that had gotten too close launched a magical blast at Joker, knowing the poor leader was just about ready to collapse. You cried out in terror as you sprinted towards your leader, pushing anyone and everything out of your way to get to him. You repeatedly screamed warnings at Joker to move away from the blast, but your cries fell onto deaf ears. 

Unfortunately, before you could get to him, that blast of magic had hit him square in the chest, sending him flying against a wall. He hit the wall with a loud thud, sliding down to land on the ground with another audible thud. You screamed in a mix of adrenaline, anger, and despair as you ran over to his side. You picked up his head and checked his pulse. He was alive, thank God. But he was knocked out unconscious. Noir and Queen guarded you as you tried to wake up Joker. You tried everything; you screamed at him, lightly slapped his face, tried some medicine you found on his person, but nothing worked. 

You looked up from the face of your leader as you gazed at your fellow Thieves. Noir and Queen were trying to fend off the shadows from afar with their guns. Fox and Panther tried desperately to finish one of the Skadis. Mona had also been knocked out and was being covered by Oracle, Panther, and Crow. This was a losing battle, and you knew it. 

"Noir, Queen, Joker isn't waking up!" You called to the Thieves, "We need to retreat!" 

The two girls looked at you, desperation but understatement in their eyes. There was no choice at this point. You all were not the Phantom Thieves without your leader. 

"Everyone, retreat!" Queen screamed, summoning Johanna. 

Queen gunned through the Skadis, picked up the unconscious Mona and Skull, then booked it to the nearest Safe Room. With the Skadis stunned from the surprise attack, you were all able to make it back to the safety of the Safe Room. Noir was kind enough to help you haul Joker back. 

When you had gotten back to the Safe Room, everyone just about collapsed. Skull, Mona, and Joker were all placed on separate tables with their masks removed. Skull and Joker's jacket/cloak was taken off so the boys could air out, and hopefully regain consciousness faster. 

In the mean time the rest of you began to think of a plan. According to your map, there was a treasure chest not too far. If you guys could sneak past the Skadis you could get to the chest, which might have medicine inside. You were about to build teams on who should stay and who should leave when you heard pained mumbling from behind you. You quickly turned towards the sounds, excited to see your leader's eyes fall upon you. But no, Joker had not risen yet. Skull and Mona rolled and moaned around, trying to shake off the pain that coursed through their bodies. 

The rest of the Thieves ran over to them to help them up - even Crow pitched in a hand - but not you. You slowly walked over to Joker, running your fingers through his hair. If only he'd been the one to wake up, you'd feel so much better. With him out of the game, you were second in command. You didn't have the leadership skills like Joker, you didn't have the patience like Joker, you didn't have the energy like Joker. You just weren't him, yet you were expected to be like him for the safety and survival of everyone else. What a pain. 

Everyone was just about ready to leave in hoping to bring back some medicine for Joker. Queen asked you if you wanted to tag along while Skull and Mona stayed, but you didn't answer. You didn't even look up from your leader. Everyone took the hint that you needed a moment and left, including Mona and Skull. Skull only budged after getting snapped and dragged out by Panther. Even that didn't get a reaction out of you. 

"Oh, Joker, why can't you just wake up?" You mumbled under your breath.

You got up with a sigh and walked over to a chair in the Safe Room. You shrugged off your jacket/coat/whatever you have and placed it on the chair. It was beginning to get a little warm. When you walked back, Joker was gone. But his mask and his cloak that you had shrugged off was still left on the table. 

"What the actual fu--" You started, but didn't get to finish. 

A gloved hand was clasped over your mouth, accompanied with a warm breath on your ear and a sturdy chest against your back. Wait a minute, had he been faking this entire time? 

You tried to whirl around and look at your leader, but his grip kept you from even moving. "Shush." He whispered into your ear, purposely being extra sultry, just for you. You nearly melted at his tone. It's been so long since he's used that tone with you. 

You stand there, still and silent as Joker removes your mask. You watch with patience as you see him skillfully flick the mask onto a nearby table. You wish you could look back at him, to see not only his face but his disguise without his cloak, but you stayed still. His hand around your mouth moved to grip your shoulder while his other arm wrapped itself around your waist. "Missed me?" He teased into your ear, not dropping that oh so delicious tone. 

You didn't answer him. You were not one of these lowly shadows, who would give in so easily to temptation. You bit the inside of your cheeks as you sternly stared forward like a soldier. Joker felt your muscles tense under his grip. So you were going to play hard to get now, were you? 

"Fine, be that way." You heard him snicker into your ear. His voice was so low that you barely heard him. 

The hand on your shoulder slowly trailed its way down to your waist. Joker was slow and steady, making sure you felt every part of his touch. Goosebumps formed under your disguise; it took all of your willpower to not shudder under his touch. When his hand arrived at his desired destination, he gently gripped your waist. His fingers played with the fabric of your disguise as he suddenly pushed forward with his chest. Not expecting the attack, you fumbled forward towards the ground. But Joker, being the trickster he is, gallantly dashed forward and caught you, just to pin you to a wall. 

His chest was once again pressing into your back, his muscular and exposed arms caging in your head. You felt your hear rate pick up; you couldn't hide the shudder that racked down your spine this time. You didn't have to look behind you to know that Joker was grinning behind you in triumph. 

Leather, gloved hands cupped your head from under your chin. The cool leather against your burning skin brought much relief. Only for the relief to be cut short as Joker leaned into your ear once again, his lips a mere centimeter from your flesh. 

"Will you behave now?" He asked, the husk in his voice evident as ever. 

This time, you fought back. You jerked your head out of his gentle grip and stared at him in the eyes. Your (e/c) eyes burned bright into his own, but Joker still held more power over you. In his eyes, Akira was gone, there was only Joker left. A fire burned and danced in his eyes, as if Arsène was also revving to go. You couldn't help but let a small grin creep up onto your face. The dance had truly begun. 

"Never." You answer his question. Your grin grew wider as the fire in his eyes only grew brighter, accepting your challenge. You saw a flash of his pearly whites before he lunged, stealing your lips with his own. 

The fire between you two was finally ignited. No longer a pile of ash, or even a few smoldering embers, no. A fire you shared with your leader roared wildly in both your hearts and souls as the competition had officially begun. 

Joker cupped your cheek as he slowly guided his lips and tongue over your own. You tried to maneuver around his smooth technique and take over with fast-paced action. But every time Joker forced you back into place and demanded obedience. Eventually, you stopped fighting. But you had not given up the battle. You let Joker lead, you let him do as he pleased. You wanted him to think you were going to behave, but that was far from the truth. 

When you felt like Joker had fallen for your façade, you sprung your trap. You lunged forwards with your tongue, over powering Joker in one swift movement. You were in control now as you controlled Joker's movements with your own. You felt him try to regain his place on the pedestal, but you wouldn't have it. You danced around all his attempts, to rub it in you sensually licked his lips before reclaiming your prize. 

However, Joker pulled a dirty move. Which you probably should have expected. Joker grabbed your waist once again before flipping you over to a nearby couch. You landed on your stomach in a very ungraceful manner. You tried to scramble back onto your feet, but you were too late. Joker pinned you from atop as he gripped your wrists. You heard him snicker from above you, clearly enjoying his current dominance over you. 

He moved both of your wrists into one of his hands as the other seemed to disappear. You heard a ruffle of clothes behind you. You tried to turn around, but Joker would just maneuver himself or move his arm with your bound wrists to prevent you from looking over your shoulder. You were about to demand an answer, before the final part of his upper-half disguise flew past your head. The undershirt of his cloak rested on the floor only a mere few feet away. A slight blush crept onto your face as your limbs went limp. Joker chuckled and leaned down, making sure you felt his bare chest, even through your disguise. 

His tongue peaked out past his lips as he licked and marked you all over your neck. A part of you wanted him to be discreet so the other Thieves wouldn't know, but the other part of you didn't give a flying fuck. You were stuck between hissing at him to halt or to demand he do more. Instead you bit your lip as you tried to keep your thoughts and noises to yourself. You felt Joker become a little rougher, trying to make you break as he lightly nipped at your flesh. He sucked on the spots he bit, as he marked you as his for the claiming. 

His head reached back up to your ear with a tender and gentle lick, only to turn into a wicked grin. "How much fun do you think we can have until the others come back?" He asked, his gloved hands gripping your waist, his hardening crotch lightly grinding into your backside. 

You didn't look back at him, you know he wouldn't let you. You didn't answer him, but you grinned. You sensed his grin widen behind you, as he began to remove bits and pieces of your disguise. 


End file.
